Thunder With the Team
by cripeswolfdee
Summary: Thunder Over Louisville is here, and Jack gets the day off for the team.
1. The night off

Title: Thunder With the Team Author: cripeswolfdee Rating: Gish Category: most definitely Jack/Sam, and probably Daniel/Janet Summary: Thunder Over Louisville is here, and Jack gets the day off for the team. Archive: Absolutely just let me know when and where.  
  
Note: Thunder Over Louisville kicks off the Kentucky Derby festivities. As I'm sure you've guessed, I'm from Louisville. Read, respond, and do enjoy!  
  
I dedicate this to Mara Greengrass who gave me the idea from her story "Freedom is Contagious." If you haven't read it, I highly recommend it. (  
  
Thunder With the Team  
  
"General, when was our last weekend off?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked.  
  
General Hammond looked at Jack for a brief moment. "Ok Col. O'Neill, you can have the night off."  
  
Jack smiled. "You wanna go?"  
  
Gen. Hammond looked thoughtful. He usually wasn't included in things off base. He would enjoy a night off. A night to watch some fireworks and just relax. "The others wouldn't mind?"  
  
"You know they won't." Gen. Hammond smiled. "Good, I'll go tell them and then we'll be off." Jack stood to go to the door. He paused a moment and turned back to look at the general. "And, uh, please wear some sunscreen..." He pointed to his own to signify the general's own hairless head. "I don't want to hear you complain all day about a sunburn." He flashed the general one of his smiles and rushed out the door before he could say anything.  
  
Jack ran into Teal'c first. "Get your civilian clothes on, we're going out!" At Teal'c's raised eyebrow Jack elaborated. "To see some fireworks. You know, big bright colors go boom in the sky?" Teal'c raised his other eyebrow in question. "Just change and meet me in the mess hall for reinforcements." Jack went further on down the hall and stopped at Daniel Jackson's room. "Daniel, have you any idea what tonight is?" Daniel looked up in question. "It's Thunder Over Louisville."  
  
"Uh...ok." Daniel said, his brows furrowed. He was trying very hard to figure out why thunder in a town in Kentucky had something to do with him.  
  
Jack sighed. "And we're going. Get ready. Civilian clothes, and no books!" Jack said as he left Daniel's room. He knew Daniel, out of curiosity alone, would be ready to go in a few minutes.  
  
Jack went to Major Samantha Carter's room next. He knocked lightly on the door. It was still early, so could possibly be asleep. Jack looked at his watch. Eight in the morning. She would not be sleeping. She would be at her computer...computing something. He heard the handle turn and then she opened the door. "Colonel." She said, surprise rushing to her eyes. "What are you doing awake at this hour?"  
  
Jack smiled. "I come bearing good news."  
  
"Oh?" Sam's interest was sparked. Had they found something interesting?  
  
"We have the night off. All day in fact." His smile widened.  
  
A little disappointed, Sam tried to cover by saying, "Good, I can study this disease we found on-" She was cut off by Jack's hand, which had shot in the air.  
  
"You are going to relax and enjoy the night."  
  
"But Colonel..."  
  
"We're going to watch Thunder Over Louisville. All of us, even Gen. Hammond. If he can take a night off, certainly you can."  
  
"But, I have all this work..."  
  
"Major..."  
  
Sam blushed. She knew he was right. She did need a night off. "What exactly is 'Thunder Over Louisville' anyway?"  
  
"Fireworks." Jack beamed. Sam groaned. "Not just any fireworks mind you. This is the best show you will ever see. Better then any Fourth of July fireworks." Sam began to protest when Jack stopped her by raising his hand again. "Trust me. You'll have fun." Sam conceded and said she'd be ready in a few minutes. They were all to meet at the helicopter pad, which would take them to the Louisville airport, where they would then take a bus to the Waterfront Park, where they would find the perfect spot, lay their blankets down, and relax in the warm April air. He hadn't thought about this much. Jack grinned as he went to the mess hall to load up for the trip to the airport. 


	2. Helicopter ride

2/?  
  
Jack found Sam and Dr. Janet Frasier waiting for them at the helicopter pad. "Gen. Hammond will be here in a minute." Sam informed him as she walked up to him. She took one of the sacks he was carrying and looked in it. "Donuts?" She quizzed him.  
  
He smiled at her and she smiled back. "I have the cokes here."  
  
"And I have the candy."  
  
"I'm beginning to feel like you're just trying to fatten us up to cook us." Sam said.  
  
"Aww, you know me too well."  
  
"As a doctor, I have to say that this is not a healthy breakfast." Janet informed Jack.  
  
Jack looked at her. "Who invited her anyway?" He teased.  
  
"Oh, give me a coke and then help me into the chopper." Jack obeyed and then helped Sam in next to her.  
  
Daniel came onto the pad carrying some sheets of paper. "Uh, no." Jack said, reaching for the papers.  
  
"It's not work. It's just information about the event." Daniel showed him the top of the page to prove it. "It's a big event apparently. It is considered the largest annual pyrotechnics show in the United States."  
  
Jack forced himself not to roll his eyes. "Why don't you hop on into the chopper and tell the girls why this will be so great."  
  
"Girls?"  
  
"Yes Daniel, you know, females. The opposite sex. Bone of my bone stuff."  
  
"Maj. Carter and Dr. Frasier are in there." Teal'c interjected.  
  
"Janet? I didn't know she was coming." Daniel said, suddenly looking paler.  
  
"Me neither. Now go charm her with your wit." Daniel turned and looked up at the chopper.  
  
"Need some help Daniel?" Janet asked, standing slightly while reaching her hand out.  
  
"No, thanks." He was able to mutter. Please don't let me fall on my ass. He thought silently as he jumped into the chopper. Relief flooded through him as he sat next to Sam.  
  
"What do you have there?" Janet asked, peering at Daniel's papers. Daniel, wondering why he brought the stupid papers, reluctantly showed them to her. "What's a 'chow wagon'?"  
  
Daniel smiled as he rummaged through his papers and showed her where it explained that a chow wagon was where they sold food and other carnival type stuff. She became so engrossed in reading up on the event that she and Sam switched seats so she could read along with Daniel.  
  
Gen. Hammond showed up a few minutes later carrying a small bag. "My sunscreen." He told Jack as he climbed into the chopper. Teal'c followed and Jack was last.  
  
As the helicopter took off Jack said, "Alright Daniel, tell me some info."  
  
"Well, they apparently have something called a Beer Garden, which is new this year. It uh, will be open until eleven, and it's on the Belvedere, wherever that is."  
  
"I like the sounds of that!" Gen. Hammond smiled. He was just glad to be out, and the team knew it. Sam shot Jack an appreciative look and Jack nodded her way.  
  
Jack reached into his pocket and grabbed a smallish bag from it. He proceeded to toss a pen to everyone. "Put it on your shirt."  
  
"This is a Pegasus Pin. You have to have one to get into the chow wagons." Janet said, pointing to where she had just read about them.  
  
Gen. Hammond looked up at Jack. "How'd you get these?"  
  
"Ordered them."  
  
The general smiled. "That really important package you'd been waiting on?" Jack nodded. "How'd you know I'd let you go?"  
  
Jack gave him a sincere smile. "I just did."  
  
Sam placed hers on the collar of her shirt and then smiled at Jack. "How's it look?"  
  
On you, perfect. "Just fine." Jack told her. Jack looked over at Janet and Daniel. She was helping him put his pin on. He was sucking his index finger. Jack shook his head and then looked at Teal'c, who was still holding his pin. "You gonna put that on?"  
  
Teal'c slowly turned his head toward him. "I do not plan to go to a 'chow wagon'."  
  
"Yes you do. Now put it on." Jack 'ordered' the Jaffa.  
  
Teal'c raised his eyebrow, but obliged Jack. "I do not understand Earth customs." He said, mostly to himself. Jack gave him an amused look, then reached into his bag and found the M&M's he'd been wanting. He passed the bags around and everyone quieted down for the remainder of the trip. 


	3. What are Thunder Pots?

3/?  
  
After the landing, the gathering of bags, and the crowded bus trip to the Waterfront Park, the team went on a search for the perfect spot. Sam found it just moments later. "Colonel! Over here!" She waved and everyone looked. "It's perfect here!"  
  
The team went to her side and they all agreed. The spot was very soft, with lots of grass. It was on a slight hill, making lying down easy. "Alright then, lets get the tarp down."  
  
"Tarp?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yes Danny-boy. It gets wet here at night, when the sun sets. It'll keep our blankets from getting soaked."  
  
Sam gave Jack an impressed look. "Very thoughtful of you Colonel." Sam said, helping Janet lay the tarp out.  
  
"It's Jack tonight." Jack said, almost as an afterthought. He loved to hear her say his name. He loved to hear her say anything.  
  
She blushed, then turned to help Janet get the blankets and pillows out of the bag Jack had packed and placed on the helicopter before Gen. Hammond ok'ed the evening off. "Did you forget anything?" She asked, giving him another appreciative smile.  
  
"A radio." Jack informed her.  
  
"Oh, I brought one." Daniel said, reaching into the small bag he had brought. "It said we could listen to the radio broadcast on 102.3 at 3 O'clock. There's going to be an air show."  
  
"Oh cool. Planes and parachute jumps." Gen. Hammond had grabbed the paper Daniel was reading. "A Stealth, a Hornet, military and civilian aircrafts. Sound neat."  
  
Jack hides his smile at the general's usage of the word 'neat' by asking Daniel for the radio. He turned the station to 102.3 and was met with the voices of some deejays. Lambert and Lindsay were apparently the on air staff for the event. They played decent music and the team gathered around the newspaper that was handed to Teal'c on their way to the Waterfront Park. "It's a map of where venders are." Daniel said upon close examination. "What's a 'Thunder Pot'?" He asked out loud.  
  
"It's a porta-potty." Some bald guy with a beer can in one hand and his little toy poodle's leash in the other.  
  
"Uh, thanks." Daniel said, looking at his clock. It was only eleven there, and already he was drinking? Where had Jack taken them?  
  
"Oh, that looks good, where can I get one?" Gen. Hammond asked the guy.  
  
The guy pointed the way to the entrance to the actual Waterfront Park. "There and the Belvedere are the only places you are 'supposed' to drink." The guy smiled, proud that he had beat the system by sneaking in a beer.  
  
Gen. Hammond thanked him, then looked at the team. "Who wants to go with me?" With no volunteers the general chose Teal'c. "You can make sure I get back here."  
  
Jack smiled. "Just be sure to be back here for the fireworks." Teal'c raised his eyebrows. "Watch him, he doesn't get out much."  
  
With the general leading Teal'c away, the rest settled down on the blankets.  
  
"Mmmm, I could just go to sleep now." Janet said, lying on her stomach. "That sun feels so good."  
  
Daniel watched as she closed her eyes. He didn't want her to go to sleep, he wanted to talk to her, to impress her more, but he couldn't think of anything clever to say, so he just watched her, unaware of the looks Jack and Sam were sending each other on his behalf.  
  
Something to her left caught Sam's attention and she turned to watch a woman, clearly ready to go into labor at any moment, gingerly try to sit on the ground. Then someone on another blanket, with a foldable chair, offered the woman his seat. She gave him a thankful look and he smiled. His wife, Sam assumed, even offered to get the lady some water. Sam smiled to herself.  
  
"There's something about these people, isn't there?" Jack quietly asked behind her.  
  
Sam jumped slightly, unaware that he was watching the same scene. "It's amazing sir. This world could be taken over by the most heinous enemy we've ever seen, and these people have no idea. They just help each other with everyday things."  
  
Jack smiled at her. "Wanna take a walk? There's something I want to show you."  
  
Sam nodded and let Jack help her up. "We're going for a walk. Stay here and watch our stuff, please." Sam asked Daniel.  
  
"I don't think we're going anywhere anytime soon." Daniel said. He reached into his bag and pulled out a camera. "Take some pictures." He tossed the camera to Jack.  
  
"Behave Daniel." Jack said as he led Sam to the 'Dancing Waters'. 


	4. drunk guys, fights, and Dancing Waters

4/?  
  
General George Hammond watched the crowd as he and Teal'c stood in line for a beer. There were women who wore huge, ugly hats, and men who looked as if they hadn't changed in days. George saw women, barely of legal age to vote, let alone drink, being bought drinks from men double their age. But he also saw young couples who seemed to be very much in love. They seemed to just enjoy each other's company. George sighed slightly as memories of long ago flooded his mind. "What can I get for you?" A pretty girl with red hair asked him. "A bud lite, and a water for my friend." George paid the lady and handed Teal'c his water. "We can't take this out, so let's find a table and enjoy it."  
  
Teal'c followed him because he had nothing else to do. "What is that I smell?" He asked as the walked past the roasted corn.  
  
George smiled. "Corn-on-the-cob. Let's get one." He said, stepping into yet another line.  
  
The lady in front of them had a small child who was becoming fidgety. "Nathan, stop pulling me. I will get you some cotton candy in a minute." She scolded him.  
  
The boy pouted and turned around, his arms folded. When he looked up he saw the towering figure of Teal'c peering down at him. The boy turned around sharply and reached for his mother's hand. She seemed surprised, but pleased at this show of affection. George looked up at Teal'c who just raised his eyebrow.  
  
- - -  
  
Janet stirred and opened her eyes. "Oh, I really did go to sleep." She said, blushing.  
  
Daniel jumped when he realized she'd caught him staring at her. "I was just daydreaming." He informed her. About you.  
  
She sat up and looked around. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Gen. Hammond and Teal'c went to get drunk and Jack wanted to show Sam something. We've been ordered to stay here and watch our stuff."  
  
"Hmm." Janet said, reaching into the backpack she'd brought along. "Want to help me with some crossword puzzles?"  
  
Daniel grimaced inside. He hated crossword puzzles. They were all too easy for him. He knew that sounded egotistical, but it was true. "I'd love to help." He smiled at her. She produced a pencil and he scooted closer to her so he could read the clues. He had all of across, in his mind, and was working on four down when he heard a fight breaking out behind him. He and Janet both looked up at the same time to see two men throwing punches and pushing each other in their direction. Before either could react, one of them had fallen into their laps.  
  
"OH!" Janet exclaimed.  
  
"Get up you punk!" The one still standing yelled at the fallen one.  
  
"Uh, don't you think an apology is in order?" Daniel asked them.  
  
The fallen one mumbled a quick 'sorry', then stood up. "I did not touch her!" He yelled at the other one.  
  
They began to fight again and Daniel was relieved when he saw the local police show up. Both men were handcuffed and taken away. "Sorry you had to see that. Some of us get a bit worked up sometimes." The bald guy with the dog said. "Mostly we're not bad people."  
  
Janet smiled at him. "You could tell that we're not from here?"  
  
The guy smiled back. "You have 'this-is-my-first-Thunder-and-I-barely-know- where-I-am' written all over you."  
  
Janet smiled at him again, then went back to the crossword puzzle. "I can't get fourteen across." She almost whined. Daniel gave her a clue and she practically squealed when she figured it out. He'd do crosswords with her for the rest of his life she always became that excited over getting a clue.  
  
- - -  
  
Sam was quiet as Jack led her through the crowd. She had gotten separated from him earlier, so they were now holding hands, and Sam grew quiet at the contact. Jack wondered about what thoughts were going through her mind. Where they anything like his? Perhaps she was disgusted that she had to touch him. Or perhaps it scared her like it did him. Would he be able to let her go? Was this inappropriate? What if they ran in the general? What would he say? Did holding his hand excite her to no end like it did him? Could she feel every inch of his skin? Was she relishing this moment like him? Had it already been burned into her memory?  
  
Jack looked back at her as the stopped a moment to let a golf cart pass. She smiled at him. "This was a great idea sir."  
  
He smiled back. "It's ok, you can say it."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"That I'm brilliant." She gave him one of her shining smiles and he hated to turn his face from her, but there were people behind him who wanted to continue their walk.  
  
After a ten-minute walk of heavenly bliss, they finally approached where Jack wanted to take her. "These are the 'Dancing Fountains'." Jack told her.  
  
The fountains were jumping up out of multiple holes from the ground. There were children playing in them, giggling and screaming when the hole they were standing on burst with water. Parents stood about, smiling at their children and taking pictures. The site reminded Jack of the camera Daniel had tossed him. He took it out and began to take a few shots of the children. "Jack, this is great." Sam said quietly.  
  
She turned to him and examined his face. He was leaning against the railing, watching the children. The look on his face was very solemn and Sam knew he was thinking about Charlie. She stood quietly and watched the children, trying to figure out the pattern of the fountains. After giving up on the pattern Sam looked back at Jack, who was staring at her. "Why don't you have kids Sam?"  
  
She blushed, then looked back at the children. "Who would I have them with sir?"  
  
Jack became quiet again, watching the children shriek with joy. Never mind that it was chilly. Never mind that they didn't know the other children playing. They were just having a good time.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever have kids again." Jack said quietly.  
  
Sam, not knowing what to say, placed her hand back in his. Her stomach did a flip when he squeezed it. "Come on, Daniel's probably bored to death."  
  
On the way back Jack bought Sam a corndog, and she bought him a hat with the Derby logo on it. They walked quietly back to their blankets, only stopping to buy Daniel a souvenir book. Neither of them realized that they were still holding hands when they got back to their spot until Daniel looked up from the puzzle he was doing with Janet and raised his eyebrows. They quickly let go of each other's hands and Jack tossed Daniel the camera. Daniel wisely said nothing, but instead thanked Sam for the book. 


	5. Opposite sexes talk

5/?  
  
After relaying the story of the fight, Janet announces that she has to go to the restroom. "Come on Sam." She says, standing up. Sam gets up as well and takes the map from Daniel. "Let's find out what these 'Thunder Pots' are exactly."  
  
As the girls leave Daniel looks up at Jack. "Uh...everything ok?"  
  
Jack turns to look at Daniel, his eyes intense. "I'm just thinking about Charlie. I brought him here once, to the show. He loved it. Played all day in the Dancing Fountains."  
  
Daniel looked down at his hands, unsure of what to say. After a brief pause he thought he'd change the subject. "How are things with you and Sam?"  
  
Jack smiled. "Perfectly in order. Nothing inappropriate happening with us."  
  
"Not at your will it seems."  
  
Jack, in order to escape talking about something he wasn't even sure of himself, asked Daniel, "How're things with you and Janet?"  
  
Daniel sighed. "She sees me as just a friend. I'm just the book guy."  
  
- - -  
  
"Oh, what a horrid line." Janet mumbled when they reached the Thunder Pots. "This is going to take forever."  
  
Sam nodded. "Well, we have all day." She looked at her watch. An hour and a half until the air show. Sam looked up at Janet who seemed to want to tell her something. "What is it?"  
  
Janet bit her lip. "It's about Daniel."  
  
"What?" Sam asked, not sure if Janet was going to tell her she hated him or liked him.  
  
"We're like a bunch of high schoolers." She laughed. Then she grew serious. "I, well, I kinda, like him." She laughed at how childish that sounded. "Oh my. You can tell I've been out of practice for a while."  
  
Sam smiled. "He 'likes' you too."  
  
"No, he thinks I'm boring."  
  
"Hardly. He hangs on every word you say."  
  
"He barely talks to me." Janet argued.  
  
"He's nervous. You'll have to make the first move there Janet."  
  
Janet thought for a moment. Sam was right about that. Daniel would never make the first move. "What about you and the colonel?"  
  
Before she could answer it was her turn for the Thunder Pot. Sam sighed relief as she was able to escape the question that she couldn't answer.  
  
- - -  
  
George, having had three beers, relied on Teal'c to guide him back to their blankets. He was feeling pretty good. It was going to be a good night. As they approached Jack and Daniel he smiled. "Good afternoon boys."  
  
Jack shook his head. "Uh...how many did you have?" Daniel asked as he watched the general sit down.  
  
"Only two."  
  
"You had three sir." Teal'c corrected.  
  
"Did I?" Gen. Hammond shrugged. "Where're the girls?"  
  
"They had to use the restroom and talk about us." Jack answered.  
  
Daniel jerked his head to Jack. "Wh- what do you mean?"  
  
"Oh come on Daniel, you know women. They have to tell each other everything."  
  
The general nodded vigorously. "Women can't be trusted to keep a secret."  
  
Teal'c sat on the blanket, his eyes looking out into the water. "Earth women are very mysterious."  
  
Jack slapped him on the back. "How right you are Teal'c."  
  
"Are you talking from experience, or observation?" Daniel asked.  
  
Teal'c raised his eyebrow. His mind went back to the moment he was alone in the mess hall with one of the nurses. She had smiled at him, and then asked if she could sit with him because she hated eating alone. He obliged and she smiled even wider. She had tried to start a conversation with him, but she talked of nothing he knew about. She'd left abruptly and when he saw her again, she ignored him. Deciding not to relay the story, as they would ask who she was, Teal'c told him it was by observation. 


	6. Candy necklaces

6/?  
  
A/N Thunder is tonight, April 17, so I'm gonna try my hardest to finish this tonight. Enjoy!  
  
The girls returned, arms loaded down with three lemonade squeezes to share, an elephant ear, cotton candy, popcorn, and four candy necklaces for the boys. Jack stood up when he noticed the girls coming and reached for the drinks. "Did ya leave anything?" He asked, smiling at Sam.  
  
"Oh, there might be a few scraps for the kids." Janet said, handing Daniel the elephant ear.  
  
At Teal'c's raised eyebrow Sam smiled. She began to explain about the fried dough when Janet placed Teal'c's necklace on his neck. "It's candy." She explained.  
  
The general smiled at his and bit off a piece, showing Teal'c how it was done. Teal'c followed suit, slowly chewing the sweet candy. "This is pure sugar."  
  
"Ain't it great?" Jack asked, taking another bite of his.  
  
Daniel, who had settled himself next to Janet again, was going to town on his necklace. "I used to love these things as a kid."  
  
Janet pouted. "We should have gotten one for us." She told Sam.  
  
"Have some of mine." Daniel offered, holding the necklace out to her.  
  
Janet smiled shyly. Daniel was taken aback at how young she looked when she blushed. She slowly leaned over to his neck and Daniel's breath caught when her hair brushed his collarbone. As she bent down to nibble at a piece of the candy Daniel closed his eyes, wanting to feel the warmth of her breath, if only for the moment. 


	7. The fireworks

7/?  
  
When the air show started the team, plus Janet Frasier and General George Hammond, looked up appreciably. Being in the Air Force, they'd seen, and most had flown, all the planes exhibited, but they were still 'neat', as the general had stated.  
  
There was about an hour between the air show and the fireworks, and this was the time to get coats out, to kick off shoes, and relax. "When they start, we'll all be standing." Jack had informed his friends. Janet drug Daniel to get a corndog, and Teal'c helped the general find the Thunder Pots. "Good luck getting back here in time." Jack smiled. There was no chance they'd make it back. He lay back on the blanket and looked up at Sam, who was watching the crowd. She looked beautiful.  
  
Sam could feel his eyes on her, and when she turned to look at him she was struck with just how handsome he was. She wanted very much to lay her head on his chest and have him run his hands down her spine while they waited for their friends to return and the fireworks to start. In order to resist that urge, she turned from him, closing her eyes to block out the images.  
  
Jack, concerned, sat up. "Sam?" He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He didn't know what was wrong, but the face she had before she turned from him worried him. "What's wrong?"  
  
Sam shook her head, wiping stray tears away. With a brave smile she looked at him. "I just was hit by emotions for a second. I'm fine now."  
  
Jack knew just what she meant. "Look, Sam..." He sighed. He didn't know what he was going to say. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. That he wanted to do nothing but hold her for the rest of his life. But he couldn't.  
  
She didn't give him time to decide. "I know Jack." She said quietly.  
  
He looked at her, and nodded. Something passed between them, some unknown force that made them both understand. They loved each other, but this was the best it got, for now.  
  
They sat there for a while, looking out into the crowd. Jack kept his hand on her shoulder, and every so often he'd rub his thumb against her shirt. She shivered and he reached into the bag and got Sam's coat.  
  
The fireworks started shortly after, and the other team members were no where near.  
  
- - -  
  
Janet ate her corndog while Daniel looked at the carts around them. There were people selling all kinds of things. Janet had wandered off to a jewelry seller while Daniel looked at some guy's rock collection. When they met up again Daniel was holding something in his hand.  
  
"What is that?" Janet asked, after throwing away her stick from the corndog.  
  
"A pet rock." Daniel answered. He shoved it into his pocket and tried to change the subject. "I need a drink."  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Janet smiled. "Why'd you buy a pet rock?"  
  
"No reason." He tried to be calm about it.  
  
Janet smiled again, then decided to ignore it. She shrugged. "Want a coke?"  
  
Relieved that she was going to let it drop, Daniel nodded. He followed Janet to the nearest vendor, wishing the line wasn't so long. They stood in line quietly waiting for their turn. When they were next up Daniel felt something reach into his pocket. "Ha!" Janet exclaimed, running away from Daniel who tried to reach for her.  
  
Defeated, Daniel stopped chasing her and let her examine the rock. He watched as she looked at the bottom of the rock and read the name. When she looked up at him she looked curious. "Daniel?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Its name is Janet. That's why I bought it."  
  
Janet closed the gap between in a few strides, her short legs used to her walking briskly. "That's sweet." She said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, well..." He couldn't think of what to say next. Confessing his undying love for her didn't seem to fit the moment.  
  
"Do they have one named Daniel?" Janet asked, handing Daniel his rock back. She went back to the rock vendor and looked. Sure enough, they did. She bought it and went back to where Daniel was still standing. "Look, now we both one." She smiled. "I'm keeping mine on me always." She stuffed the rock in her pocket and watched Daniel do the same.  
  
The coke forgotten, they clasped hands, as if they'd done it before, and began to walk back to their blankets when the fireworks started. Not wanting to miss it, they stopped where they were and watched the fireworks. Daniel put his arm around Janet, and she rested her head against his chest while they watched the forty-minute show.  
  
- - -  
  
Gen. Hammond and Teal'c were on their way back to their spot after having used the Thunder Pots. "I've never seen a line for the bathroom be so long." Hammond commented.  
  
Teal'c nodded. "I do not wish to ever use a Thunder Pot again."  
  
Hammond agreed. He stopped and bought Derby shirt for himself and Teal'c. "We're not gonna make it back in time."  
  
"I do not believe so either."  
  
"Let's park it here and watch the show, then find Jack and the others." Without waiting for agreement from Teal'c, Hammond found an empty spot on the grass. Teal'c followed him and they looked up in time to see the fireworks start. "It's amazing, Teal'c. With the war going on, and the threat of annihilation, these people can get together to celebrate a horse race that lasts for a few short moments."  
  
Teal'c did not point out that the people did know about the threat of annihilation. He just watched the fireworks, understanding why they drew such a big crowd. They were amazing, and the last 'waterfall' even made him smile slightly. 


	8. Flight home

8/?  
  
The walk to the buses was long, slow, and tiring. Jack regretted all the crap he had brought, even if it was useful and practical. The rest of the group had joined them at their spot just in time to see Jack and Sam finish stuffing the last blanket into a bag. "Just in time guys." Jack had joked.  
  
When they finally got to the helicopter, the group sighed relief as they sat down. Janet didn't waste any time falling asleep on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel looked down at her, smiling. He sent Jack a 'thank you' look, to which Jack nodded. Good for him, Jack thought.  
  
Hammond had fallen asleep, leaning against the glass window. Jack smiled, knowing that he'd have a terrible headache in the morning. Teal'c was sitting up straight, looking totally awake. Jack envied his ability to look so alert when he must have been so tired.  
  
Sam was still awake, looking out through her window. Jack wanted to talk to her, but he didn't dare. He knew that what he'd end up saying would ruin everything. Instead, he reached over and put a hand on hers, knowing that no one would see it in the darkness. Sam looked up at him and gave him another brave smile, squeezing his hand in response. Then she went back to looking out the window, still holding Jack's hand. 


	9. The morning after The End

9/?  
  
The next morning Jack knocked on General Hammond's door. "Enter." With a smile Jack asked how he was feeling. "Like I drank too much."  
  
"You did."  
  
"Thanks for inviting me to go though."  
  
Jack nodded. "Next year we'll get a hotel room. I already have two booked." He smiled, pleased with himself.  
  
"That would be better I think."  
  
Jack left Hammond's office a few minutes later and ran into Teal'c and Daniel. "Jack, thanks for last night."  
  
"It was interesting." Teal'c told him.  
  
"We needed the night off, and I knew we'd have fun." Jack explained. He already got thanked by Janet when he ran into her on the way to the general's office. "We'll do it again next year."  
  
Daniel nodded. "Have you seen Sam yet?"  
  
"Not yet, why?"  
  
Daniel tried to hide a smile, it didn't work. "No reason."  
  
"Daniel..." Jack said, warning him not to leave him hanging like that.  
  
"See you in the briefing room Jack." Daniel said as he and Teal'c walked off.  
  
Scowling, Jack turned to find Sam. Carter. She was Carter again. He reached her lab and heard music playing. She never played music in her lab. Walking in he caught her asleep at her computer. She was leaning on her arms, and the music was coming from her computer. Jack walked around to get a look at her screen, while trying not to disturb her. He saw that she was watching the fireworks again, with the music being what was played last night. It was a replay.  
  
He backed up when she stirred, so she wouldn't sense his presence, and backed into a shelf. Sam jerked awake and turned to stare at him. "Sorry, sir. I didn't get any sleep last night."  
  
Neither did he. "After the briefing of our mission tomorrow, I'm ordering you to get some sleep. I think I'll do the same."  
  
Carter nodded. "Last night was fun Colonel."  
  
"Yeah, well, I have good idea's every once in a while." He smiled.  
  
"I missed the ending, and Teal'c told me it was spectacular, so I thought I'd watch it again." She said, nodding towards her computer.  
  
"How'd you miss the ending?" Jack asked. He didn't remember anything happening to distract them.  
  
"My eyes were closed." She answered. Jack didn't press. He'd closed his eyes a few times, soaking in her closeness. If she was doing the same, he couldn't know, not now.  
  
Jack nodded. "Briefing in fifteen, then bed." He said as he left her lab. As he walked to his office to grab some papers, he was thinking about early retirement. It was sounding better and better.  
  
The End 


End file.
